


Preys and Predators

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Blood and Gore, Coping, Crying, Eating, Escape, F/M, Flashbacks, Former Slaves, Ghouls, Human Trafficking, Hunters & Hunting, Immortality, Lies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Predator/Prey, Revenge, Scents & Smells, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slaves, Strength, Trust, Trust Issues, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans aren't the only ones hunting the ajins...</p><p>Ghouls had been hunting the ajins to enslave them especially the Aogiri...even more then the government because of the ajins' scent that differs from humans that only ghouls can smell...</p><p>Kei and Kou are ex-slaves and while Kou wants to free the slaves... Kei doing everything in his power to never go back to the Aogiri...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Kaneki

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Ajin Demi-Humans

Kei and Kou are ajins hiding from not just from the government, but from the cruel ghouls as well. Not only have they had feared being experiment on for life by the government.

They fear that they getting enslaved by the ghouls again…Kei had been through a lot…

Since the truck accident, he was on the run with Kaito… He left Kaito and then get caught, he was experiment on, and he escape with Sato’s help until he discover the old ajin’s real intention…

After he escape Sato and the Government… He got captured by the Clowns, tortured and eaten by them and then he was sold to the Aogiri Tree… His former-master had not only eaten him all the time but had used him and tortured him as entertainment as well…

He and along with Kou Nakano escape their masters…He had use his Black Ghost as much as he could to escape the Aogiri…Of course Kou never forgave Kei nor himself for leaving other enslaved Ajins and humans behind… Nagai kept reminding Nakano that they couldn’t save everyone then…Since the night they escape the Aogiri, Kou cries in his sleep every night…

Yoshimura found the ajins and give them shelter and protection, he is the first ghoul they meet that shows sympathy towards them…

Now Kei and Kou are **last resorts** in case the ghouls can’t find suicide victims and in return they are protected and hidden by the ghouls… occasionally the ghoul refugees or ghoul visitors or some Anteiku members will sneak a “snack” from them without Yoshimura’s knowledge…Nakano doesn’t mind when it’s any of the lovely ghouls like Touka or Irimi or Uta much to Touka’s displease and Kei’s annoyance…

Their somewhat peaceful lives change when a ghoul-human hybrid joins Anteiku.

~~~

A shirtless Kei looks down at a weeping Kaneki…Kou glares at Kei…

“I c-can’t hurt anybody…” whimpered Kaneki… it’s just been such difficult days since he had become a ghoul…

Since Kaneki won’t eat any of the human meat given to him, Yoshimura asked Kei and Kou to help him.

Kei rolled eyes…this artificial hybrid is being difficult and he won’t stop crying about what can never be undone to him.

“Pathetic idiot…” thought Kei.

“Stop crying and just eat me already…” said Kei.

“Kei, you’re being hard on him!” snapped Kou angrily.

Kei ignores him…

“Kaneki I don’t care how you eat me… you have to eat something or your hunger will drive you insane…” said Nagai.

Kaneki shook his head.

“I can’t kill anyone! Even if you’re ajins…” cried out Kaneki.

“You are making this harder than it is…Just eat me” said Kei.

Kaneki sobs and shook his head no…Kou reaches to comfort the hybrid but Kei pushes him out of the way and storms towards Kaneki.

“ _The hard way it is_ …” he said angrily.

Kei pulls out a knife and cuts his own arm causing him to bleed quickly…and he throw some of his blood on Kaneki’s face and the hybrid gasp in fear and shock…

The kakugan appears on Kaneki’s eye… The scent of Kei’s blood was very potent and it smells so delicious it made him drool and a predatory grin grew on his face…

“Just get it over with…” signed Kei impatiently.

Immediately, Kaneki prance on Kei against the tiled floor while Kei remain unfazed… Kou stands back against the wall fearfully and looks away… Kei rolled his eyes, Kou is not used to seeing ghoul attacks … Kaneki sinks his teeth deeply into Kei’s shoulder, swallows a piece of the ajin’s flesh, the hybrid then eats more Kei’s flesh while lapping his blood…

Kei feels the agonizing and unbearable pain but it is nothing compare to what the Aogiri members had done to him…Here in Anteiku, he and Kou are only eaten as a last resort, over at that slave ring they were eaten all the time and killed for greed and twisted entertainment…

The ajin then begins to black out from the bloodlost and the amount of flesh and bone taken by Kaneki. Kei slowly dies and Kaneki remains eating from the ajin.

~~~

After a while, Kaneki had regain his sanity and left the room in tears.

Kei revives again and sees Kou glaring at him.

“You didn’t have to be hard on the new guy…” said Kou.

“I had to be, if I’m too kind he’ll would take longer to even take a bite and you do know what happens if a ghoul reminds hungry do you?” said Kei.

Kou look down in defeat…

Touka walks inside the room suddenly.

“Um guys… I would like a small snack but please don’t tell anyone ok…” she said.

“I volunteer!” said Kou cheerfully.

Kei rolled eyes and so did Touka…Kou has been flirting with all the attractive ghouls in Anteiku since the night they live here…

“Fine! let’s get this over with…but if you touch me again I’ll send you into a coma again…” said Touka as Kou removes his shirt and she bites his shoulder.


	2. Runaway Slaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou attempts to get Kei to rescue the enslaved ajins while Okuyama reveals his past to Tanaka, Takahashi, and Gen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took long on this fanfic and thanks to a commentor called Jin I picked Kei's ex-master and now which Aogiri member would be the one who had enslaved Kou Nakano?

Anteiku café is close, Kei is cleaning the tables while Kou is scrubbing the floors.

“…You’re really not planning to save the others?” asked Kou as he soak up the sponge again.

“I can’t go back Nakano…I told you that If we go back, we will certainly get captured again… ** _If we get captured they send us back to those monsters who called themselves our masters_** … **do you want that?** ” said Kei drying the table.

“ **No!** But we have ghouls on our side and if we work together--” Kou was interrupted.

“Yoshimura made it clear to us that it is too risky to go to the Aogiri base, there are too many ghouls there…You’re free to go out and be that a slave again but I’m staying…” said Kei as he finishes cleaning the last table.

“You piece of shit…” said Kou angrily.

“You dumbass…” said Kei as he walks away to the stairs.

Kou accidently spill the bucket of dirty water.

“Oh fuck!” shouted Kou as he immediately tries to clean up the mess.

~~~

“Okuyama… I’ve been meaning to ask… how did you knew so much stuff about ghouls?” asked Tanaka with curiosity.

Takahashi and Gen listen to what Okuyama has to say.

Okuyama sighs, stops working on the plan and stares Tanaka…

“ **I always knew someone will ask** …You see, I was imprisoned by the ghouls when I was a toddler until the ghoul investigators kill them freeing me… at the time they didn’t know I was an ajin which was a relief… and later in life I work with the CCG in the 19th ward branch where I am assigned to put information on ghouls’ documents and their ranks… Once night, the **Clowns** attack that place, and they recongnize my status as an ajin because of **my scent** , I was killed by **_this little bitch with an animal mask named Roma_** to show that I am an ajin **_and she took advantage of me being physically disabled_** ” said Okuyama angrily pointing at his weak leg…

Tanaka looks at Okuyama with sympathy while Takahashi and Gen look shock…

“…After I got kidnapped…I was imprisoned, eaten, tortured, and raped for days…Out of all the clowns… **ROMA IS THE WORST**!!!” said Okuyama.

Gen shows pity, Takahashi is shocked while Tanaka shows anger.

“At some point, I was sold to the Tsukiyama Family, One of them is Shuu… also known as the Gourmet… **HE’S A SICK MAN**! **_It was hell with him! HELL!_** I have been caged up, tied up, chained down, force-feed, dismember, skinned, disemboweled, baked, cooked, boiled, and the list goes on!!! I was treated as **a pet and a livestock**!” said Okuyama furiously.

Tanaka knew that being enslaved by ghouls was horrible but he never realize it can be that horrible. Takahashi and Gen had **too many close calls with ghouls** … So hearing the story of what happens to ajins if they get captured by these **flesh-eaters** … It makes them nervous and upset especially since Ghouls can smell humans and **_ajins_** …

“ ** _I barely escape thanks to my ghost_** …only to find out that I have been declared dead…Through my hacking… I found that it was a cover, **a lie** … **_the CCG found I’m an ajin_** … and they were only going to retrieve me back from the ghouls only to give me to the government… **Out of the frying pan…into the fire** ” said Okuyama darkly…

“Now that we have stolen the quinques… if we ever find those Clowns… I want you people to help me **_kill them all_** … ** _especially Roma_** … and if I ever see Shuu again I want **him dead too** …” said Okuyama darkly.

“Ok” said Tanaka agreeing to this, he had killed some ghouls with Satou so he is sure that he can do that.

“Gladly” said Takahashi excited about using the stolen quinques.

Gen is nervous since he had never fight against a ghoul, Takahashi had being using his ghost to defend themselves from the ghouls the entire time…

Tanaka had seen why Okuyama sympathize with him about his 10 years of being an experiment…He watches Okuyama leaving the room. **_No one saw a tear leaving Okuyama's eye..._**

~~~

_Kei opens his eyes and saw that he was naked and tied up to the metal table…Tatara is stroking Kei’s bare chest while Kei is shaking in fear, he nuzzles the ajin’s neck while **inhaling his scent** …_

_“So perfect…Out of all the ajins we have here…You are most beautiful…” whispered Tatara as he put his hand on the left side of Kei’s chest feeling the fast heart beats._

_Kei shakes his head knowing what his master about to do._

_“No! MASTER STOP!” screamed Kei._

_Suddenly Tatara made a hole in Kei’s chest and ripe his heart out of his chest…_

_“We ghouls are **the** **predators** , humans and your kind are **the prey** …remember that” said Tatara._

_He ate the heart in front of Kei as he died._

_~~~_

Kei screams and wakes up immediately, breathing quickly. He felt someone wrapped his arms around him. It was too dark to see but it frightened Kei as he struggles to get out of the person’s arms.

“Kei! It’s me! It’s ok” whispered Kou to Kei’s ear.

“Get away from me!” shouted Kei slapping Kou’s face.

“Ouch!” yapped Kou.

“What the fuck going on!” snapped Touka opening the door and turning on the light.

“Kei had a nightmare again…” said Kou.

“Shut up!” said Kei.

“Is everything alright here?” asked Yoshimura softly who just come in.

“There’s nothing wrong!” said Kei.

“Kei had another nightmare” said Touka.

Yoshimura looks at Kei with concern.

“Mr. Nagai… **I think we should talk about your problems and your past right now…** ” said Yoshimura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide what the next chapter would be about...

**Author's Note:**

> Which Aogiri members should be Kou's and Kei's former slavemasters they escape from?


End file.
